Bionicle and HF The mask of light (DISCONTINUED FOR NOW)
by Bio-Factory2251
Summary: well this is just the mask of light with hero factory hehe
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 FROM NORMAL HERO JOBS TO ABNORMAL HERO JOBS...

At the Hero factory

"Furno we need you quickly!" shouted zib "what is it zib" said furno while drinking core juice (what ever they drink)

"there has been an alert in a foreign far away get to it quicky and rescue who created that distress call and bring rocka and stormer with you" said zib

"on it" then furno ran to both rocka and stormer who were both practicing their shooting skills then they went to the hero ship and was greeted by nex and breez

"i wish the greatest luck for you guys!" said nex "get lucky" said breez then they went inside the hero ship and flew off to the far away planet then when they landed they went out to the ship and started investigating " hmm i can trace the signal but its too faint" said stormer " not to mention the island looks like a body" said rocka "forget that rocka" said furno

"then keep walking while looking at the signal see if it is getting stronger" said furno "right i'll try" said stormer then they saw the signal was getting stronger and they ran to it "well theres nothing here" said furno "but it said the signal was here" said stormer "then that means ITS A TRAP EVADE EVADE! AAAAH!" shouted rocka

"thats ridicu-lous... whah look guys" said furno then they saw some sort of mask-like species with each having its own colors "wow look at that lets get a sample by catching one " said rocka " whah rocka we don't know what it is i say we leave it there be" said stormer " but the question is but who setted up the distress signal" said furno then they heard footsteps " whah get ready guys someones in here" said stormer then they saw suits of armor controlled by the same mask-like species they saw earlier with a giant bladed circular weapon on each hands "umm maybe we should communicate hello fellow people we are heroes we will save you from what ever trouble you were in to" said rocka then the creature raised it hand then tried to attack rocka " whah this thing is hostile" said rocka "naturally by its appearance" said stormer then they blasted it but it had no effect "i have an idea shoot the head" then they shot the head which killed the mask "whew that was easy" said furno "yeah but lets get OUT OF HERE" shouted rocka "yeah lets go" said stormer then they flew the ship but another same creature that attacked them threw a metal blade at the ship which disabled its engine "oh man this is not good: said stormer then they crashed then stormer shot the head if the creature which killed it "oh man what are we gonna do now" said furno

"we search for the villages these we fought are just hostile creature not locals" said stormer "right like that one over there though its bit hot" said furno

*at ta-koro*

"toa tahu toa tahu toa tahu i need you" said a ta-matoran "what is it lil one" said tahu "there has been 3 uknown people who got attacked by bohrok "hmm ok i will be there" said tahu

"hmm this place might be suitable to stay in for awhile aside from the complete heat here" said furno as they walked into ta-koro "I AM NOT STAYING INTO A PLACE FULL OF HEAT IMMA GO FIND SOMEPLACE ELSE LIKE A CITY" Shouted stormer "all right you go to wherever you want while me and furno are gonna stay here" said rocka then a red bio mechanical person jumped right in to them in silver armour with a mask that covers his face "who are you and what are you doing here in ta-koro" said tahu "oh I'm furno this is rocka and stormer we were finding a place to stay while we try to repair our ship" said furno "ship whats a ship?" said tahu

"Please make yourself at home though i do not find it suitable for someone like this white dude here to stay here perhaps he must stay at ko-koro _It's tucked away under a huge, solid ice block dividing two glaciers, safe from dangerous avalanches and icy storms" said tahu "fine ill meet you guys later" said stormer then our heroes stayed at specific places stormer at ko koro and furno and rocka in ta koro _


	2. Chapter 2

*at the hero factory*

"furno come in furno come in *sigh* no answer" said zib in a worried tone "they will be okay right..." said breez " they should be they are the best" said stringer "we have no choice but to find them in that unknown planet" said zib "okay breez,surge with me" said stringer then they went to a hero ship and went to the unknown planet "hmm i have signals of their cores" said surge "ok here is the map lets split up hmm surge go to the white one breeze to the green one me to the red one lets go"

said stringer then the heroes went to their assigned coordinates now at surge "grahhhh! why send me to a place full of ice *brrr* so cold" murmured by surge then he heard foot steps " ah! who are you show yourself" said surge then he saw a tall white figure with a scope on his left eye sporting silver armour and a cloak "who are you" said kopaka in a quiet tone "uhhh...my...name...is..surge...sir" said surge in a scared tone "hmm come" said kopaka then surge followed kopeck to ko-koro next at le-koro "i feel lost in this big jungle aah shoulda had a copy of the map" said breez then he heard something gliding "what the! seems I'm not alone" said breeze then a

seemingly green tall figure appeared sporting silver "aah who are you" said breez "oh sorry for the scary landing my name is lewa toa of air surely you might have known me right?" said lewa "umm sure right do you know these people" said breez then she lend him a picture of furno,rocka and stormer "hmm uhh yeah these people umm the white one is on ko-koro while the gold and red one on ta-koro" said lewa "whats a koro" said breez "oh they are villages containing matorans and a village

elder turaga the red one is fiery hot ta-koro the blue one is the cool ocean ga-koro the white one is the cold ko-koro the brown one is the hot and unforgiving po-koro the green one is the mysterious jungle of le-koro and finally black one is the underground onu-koro the kohli match is held right now at ta-koro care to join" explained by lewa"oh umm sure but what is a matoran" said breez " the matorans are the villagers that inhabit each of these 6 islands now to the kohli match" said lewa then at ta-koro "hmm shoulda went for the others this one is very hot!" said stringer Then a tall figure jumped out form the walls sporting silver armour and a red mask "whoare you!" said tahu "uhhh name's stringer and have you seen furno and rocka" said stringer in a rather frightened tone "hmm yes they are playing a kohli match with the ga-matorans" said tahu "oh umm okay sure" said stringer *while at the bottom of the centre of the island* "hmm it seems there are more that have come in mata nui do not worry brother i will make sure you will stay in a deep slumber... hahahahahahah" said a mysterious black figure


	3. Chapter 3

"mysterious** people have arrived in this place who are...they no matter i must preserve your slumber their unity will be poisoned their duty will be broken and their destiny I MUST SHATTER! Go my sons, use the shadows, and keep my brother asleep". **Said by the mysterious black figure

**"toa tahu has left for the north he spread word of your appearance"** said by turaga vakama to furno "**oh thanks now we will be heading to where the others are i got readings of breez and stormer at the other places of this island" **said by furno and then so the heroes went first on the volcano mountain and they saw 2 matorans **"takua! ****takua!" **said by jaller **"look pewku thats...why...they call...me...THE CHRONICLER bet no ones recorded this before" **said by takua "**TAKUA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE ALONE WERE SUPPOSE TO BE IN THE KOHLI MATCH" **shouted by jaller **"grr just wait a second i just gotta check out that totem"** said by takua **"your hopping across lava to look at a stupid totem do you know what would turaga vakama would say"** said by jaller "irresponsible?" questioned by takua **" now come one"** said by jaller **"be...right...there haha"** said by takua as he jumps across lava **"*sigh* very impressive NOW LETS GO!"** said by jaller and then Takua removes the totem from its pedestal, triggering a booby trap causing the ground to shake **"takua get out of there"** said by taller as the stepping stones starting to sink into the lava. Takua, knocked off balance, accidentally drops the totem into the lava, which, to his astonishment, reveals a golden Kanohi hidden within. **"jaller look!"** said by takua **"a great kanohi mask!"** said by taller thenTakua grabs the mask from the lava and

inspects it, noticing an incomprehensible inscription on the inside of the mask. **"wow never seen this language" **said by takua **"TAKUA!" **said by jaller **"hold your rahi I'm** coming!"then suddenly the earth begins to tremble, and the Matoran turn to see a huge wave of lava rushing toward him. Takua throws the mask to Jaller and tries to use his Lavaboard to surf back across the stream, while the lava waves nears. However, before Takua can be overtaken by the lava wave, Toa Nuva Tahu surfs across the lava and grabs him** "hey takua sightseeing huh?" **said by toa tahu **"whoa tahu can surfboard"** said by furno then tahu was surfing over the edge of a nearby lava-fall to escape the wave. As they fall toward a lava pool below, the Toa of Fire thrusts his Magma Swords into the side of the cliff, slowing and eventually

stopping their descent. **"so takua this view close enough" **said by tahu **"INCOMING"** shouted by takua then Tahu then uses his Kanohi Hau Nuva to protect against a falling stream of lava, and they climb back up to Jaller, who rushes to his friend, reproaching him for his carelessness. Tahu notices and briefly studies the golden mask, **"give this mask to turaga vakama for him to study after your done with the kohlimatch"** said by tahu , and surfs away. Jaller stores the mask in his backpack, and the two Matoran return to Ta-Koro. and then went to travel to other villages **"hey you know what we should lava surf some time?"** said by furno** "whatever furno lets just go find stormer, nex and breez" **said stringer **"and its impossible for you to do that"** said rocka *at the kohli match* Takua and Jaller then rush to the Kolhii field for the match, which ends up with their loss of the game to the Ga-Koro team, Hahli and Maku. After the match ends, the mask

Takua found falls out of Jaller's pack, shining when in contact with Takua, who tilts it towards Jaller. **"woah furno look! the mask is glowing"** shouted rocka.** "so... its just glowing our eyes ARE glowing. -_-"** exclaimed furno. **"FURNO there you are!"** shouted stormer. **"there you guys are!**" exclaimed breez**. "ohh we were just gonna travel to look for you..:** said stringer.** "then lets follow them with the ones with the gold mask!"** shouted rocka. **"what are they doing.."** questioned takua and furno**. "Shh! translating..."** answered jaller and stringer. **"this is the great kanohi mask of light a mask worn only by a seventh toa ."** said by turaga nokama "**toa?" **questioned by furno **"the prophecy is being fulfilled."** said by gali. **"prophecy?"** questioned by rocka. **"the toa of light!"** told by turaga nokama. then turaga vakama stepped up **"legends foretold the coming of a seventh toa who will bring light to the shadows and awaken mata nui"** told by turaga vakama **"mata ****nui?" **questioned by stormer. then toa tahu jumped upfront at the turagas **"what are we waiting for. we should prepare for this toa's arrival. when will it be and where?" **told by toa tahu anxiously. then turaga one stepped forward **"ahhh this toa won't simply appear like you others** **did**..**the seventh toa must be found** " explained by turaga one wisely then (again) turaga nokama stepped forward raising the mask of light** "the mask chose who will find it. perhaps it also chosen who will deliver it to its master." **explained by turaga nokama then tahu had a realisation then halfway raised his hand ** "wait...at the stadium there was a sign the mask drew all its light to the matoran JALLER HE MUST BE THE HERALD TO THE SEVENTH TOA!"** Told by tahu who picked up the mask and pointed his hand at jaller. **"BUT...BUT BUT I DIDNT...TELL THEM THE TRUTH SAY SOMETHING"** told by jaller anxiously **"Ahh i'd do say something is say HAIL JALLER ALL HAIL JALLER HERALD OF THE SEVENTH TOA HAIL JALLER!"** shouted by takua and then everyone inside

started hailing jaller who was mistakenly called herald of the seventh toa (even though he is) ** "HAIL JALLER"** shouted also by furno,breez,rocka,stormer,stringer and surge and next "**you cannot do this to me you have to be the herald"** said angrily by jaller to takua **"captain of the guard approach!" **requested by turaga vakama **"takua..."** whispered by takua **"GO ON!"** told by takua who pushed jaller to turaga vakama** "it seems the mask of light has chosen you will you seek the seventh toa"** happily said by turaga vakama **"i...i will AAAND TAKUA THE CHRONICLER HAS VOLUNTEERED TO JOIN ME"** answered by jaller who took the escaping takua then everyone cheered** "quick once jaller and takua leave we will follow them to assure their safety"** whispered by stormer to the other heroes **"sure whatever"** answered by the other heroes **"perfect.. while jaller makes history you will record it so we will have another great chapter to add to our wall"** happily said by turaga vakama** "yes turaga it will be full of jaller's great deeds"** answered by takua while jaller sighs then at the top tahu jumped next to photo who was watching atop.** "seventh toa? but why now! all the makuta's threats have been defeated"** questioned by tahu to pohatu then pohatu answered. **"well who can fathom the wisdom of mata ****nui i am simply happy to take news to the north"** **"|:/ you travel with gali?"** questioned by tahu to pohatu. "**no she has gone to ponder the great thoughts"** answered by pohatu walking away to take news to the north


	4. Chapter 4

then at a tall mountain with a strange mountain with a face there is gali meditating "***gasp* a seventh star" **said by gali who gasped at the seventh star then she meditated harder then she got lifted from the ground. then the door at ta-koro opens revealing takua,jaller,vakama and the heroes oh and pewku and hahli. **"toa pohatu has left for the north he spreads word of your search and thank you heroes for your help"** told by turaga to the matorans and heroes as they walk forward** "oh thanks the "hero help" was great!" **told by takua thanking turaga and furno while at the back there was jaller with a worried face and then hahliapproached him **"look don't be mushy jaller i have no time for a long goodbye"** worrily told by hahli **"i..i was just gonna say..well you owe me a rematch at the kohli"** told by jaller owing hahli for a rematch "**well then *chuckles* you'd better hurry back because i will be practicing"** told by hahli accepting jaller owe while walking away then takua jumped onto pewku's back then sat and then jaller shake his head and said **"your bringing pewku?" **then takua said **" you kidding i couldn't leave him behind even if i want to"** then jaller also jumped onto pewku's back while the heroes are preparing for the long journey then turaga vakama explained "**shadows of the makuta are strong do not take your journey lightly it will not tolerate your foolery"** while takua is silently and mockingly copying him

**"*clears throat* how do we know where to start..."** questioned by takua who didn't know where to go** "yeah its not like some sort of light will guide us there!"** exclaimed furno who was standing next to stormer who was cleaning his gun. **"trust in the mask let it be your guide."** answered by turaga vakama pointing at the bag that was containing the mask of light then jaller took the mask out of its bag then a flash of light appeared **"hmm guess i was right!" **told by furno who was surprised** "hard to argue with that!"** exclaimed jaller **"remember your duty and walk in the light"** explained by turaga vakama then the matorans and the heroes set off to go find the toa of light then the bridges of ta-koro is falling slowly

now back at gali. gali is meditating until she saw many birds flying away then she stood up and looked behind her and shadow was appearing then at the top of the mountain behind her is glowing and cracking and exploded and appeared a green rahkshi followed by a brown and black one then the brown screeched **"*gasp* matanui!" **gasped by gali then the rahkshi attack her. She narrowly escapes by hiding in the river. Realizing the Rahkshi are headed for Ta-Koro, she hurries there to warn the villagers.** "the toa of water approaches. the toa of water-"** alerted by the ta-matoran before he got interrupted by gali **"is here! sound the alarm."** commanded by gali then the

Despite Tahu's and Gali's attempt to protect the village, the Rahkshi burst through the walls of Ta-Koro, using their powers of fragmentation (Panrahk), disintegration (Guurahk), and poison (Lerahk) that eventually destroy the village and Tahu's mask was poisoned by Lerahk in the struggle. Fortunately, all the Matoran and Turaga were able to escape , Takua and Jaller are traveling through the jungle of Le-Wahi, going where the Mask of Light shows them to go.

Attacked by a Graalok ash bear, they are rescued by Lewa, the Toa of Air. He gives them a faster way of traveling, a Gukko bird, which quickly carries them to the frozen region of Ko-Wahi. Upon their arrival, they learn of Ta-Koro's destruction, and Lewa flies to Ta-Wahi to learn more, leaving Takua and Jaller behind. They get caught in a blizzard where they run into Kopaka, Toa of Ice. Upon arriving at Ko-Koro, they are attacked by the Rahkshi who had already ransacked the village, and escape down the side of a mountain where Kopaka freezes the three of them in the lake. Kopaka then leaves to see his village and the Matoran leave for the underground region of Onu-Wahi.

then they arrived at the onu-koro highway **"onu-koro highway. doesn't look like its been used for awhile. we don't have a light** **stone**" said by takua while needing a light stone **"hah! who need lightstones."** bragged by jaller as he walked to the highway then pewku followed and the heroes also followed jaller then takua smashed his foot to the ground as he grunted and followed them **"tunnels.."** grunted by takua then at the cave jaller was wandering while takua found plants that glow he thought of something then he took 2 of them and held them to his head** "hahaha JALLER! jaller..." **shouted by takua calling jaller then lowering his voice **"ta-koro..."** whispered by a shadow **"uhh jaller where'd you go?"** muttered by takua looking for jaller **"ta-koro..."** whispered again by a shadow then takua ran while shouting jaller until he bumped to a wall he then shook his head

**"shadows are everywhere and where they are so am i!"** told by a shadowy wall with big red eyes **"i know who you are i-im not afraid"** frighteningly said by takua **"even my shadows cannot hide your fear! or the truth."** explained by the shadow wall **"what truth?"** questioned by takua while scared **"that you will not find the seventh toa and deep down you know** **it**" told by the shadow **"so i won't maybe jaller will"** told by takua whiled cornered to a wall **"and if he ****doesn't he will DIE because of you! bring me the mask! takua bring the mask to me and you won't lose your** **friend!**" told by the shadow wanting the mask of light **"NO i won't let everyone down!"** exclaimed by takua then the shadow disappeared and furno found him** "he is over here!"** shouted by furno **"takua the mask is pointing this way"** told by takua while pointing his hand to the path where the mask is them **"so where'd you wander off to kid."** questioned by stormer **"jaller i, about the mask."** told by taku while ignoring stormer **"what about it? are you ready to take it FINALLY!"** questioned by jaller **"i ****can't i can't go with you."** told by takua in a sad manner** "what! why? oh thats just great first you stick me with your duty and then you ditched me!?"** told by jaller **"my duty is to myself i quit!"** shouted by takua leaving Jaller to continue the journey alone.** "i'll stay with him don't worry jaller"** told by stormer following takua. then at the mysterious shadow's hideout

**"ohhh my good will refused... my noble sons bound in ice! so my hand is ****cast now i must pierce that which the toa hold dear. anger amongst them will threaten their precious unity. hunger will consume their duty. and FEAR will keep them from their destiny. they will not disturb you!"** exclaimed by the shadowy figure summoning his 3 more sons. now at **Onu-Koro** the subterranean village of Earth on Mata Nui. the 2 tons the master of earth and the master of stone fist bumped their fist in happiness about the seventh toa and the great improvement of onu koro has been **"matoran of onu koro the mask of light...HAS BEEN FOUND!**" Announced by toa pohatu saying that the mask of light has been found and everyone cheered while at one of the tunnels is takua and stormer walking by** "jailer the captain of the guard of ta-koro and takua the chronicler even now seek the seventh toa"** announced again by pohatu while on saw jaller and stormer the pohatu looked where one was looking to see what did he saw **"chronicler where is the herald?"** questioned by pohatu as takua unmounted on pewku **"uhh we got separated after we met the rahkshi."** told by takua **"rahkshi?"** questioned by onua being confused **"what is...rahkshi?" **questioned by pohatu However, three more Rahkshi—with the power of fear (Turahk), anger (Kurahk), and hunger (Vorahk)—appear, sent by Makuta in response to Takua's refusal of his 'good will' has appeared **"great more rahkshi.."** said by stormer

**TO BE CONTINUED (BUSY AT SCHOOL)**


	5. Chapter 5

previously on the mask of light Takua gets lost in the Onu-Koro Highway and is surprised by Makuta, who appeared before, who warns Takua that if he does not give him the mask, Jaller will die. Although Takua refuses, Makuta's threat worries him and he decides to abandon his duty, leaving Jaller to continue the journey alone. Takua arrives in the village of Onu-Koro in time to find Pohatu telling Onua, the Toa of Earth and the villagers about the Seventh Toa.

"**those except...different ones"** pointed by takua **"just those are plenty for now"** answered by pohatu **"welcome to onu KORO!"** said by onua as he used his packer and smashing his fists to the floor making tons of rocks shoot out then every onu matoran evacuated then takua called pewku and they left **"stormer what about you?!" **questioned by takua **"don't worry about me we'll take care of this go!" **told by stormer as he and the 2 toas fought the rahkshi then the black rahkshi leaped followed by one then he held his staff which absorbed his strength making onua because of that he lost his strength making him let go off the staffseen by a shocked pohatu he ran shouting onua! which he got shot by the red rahkshi (fear) stormer shot the red one which made it angry. then the white one leaped and hammered stormer which knocked him out. then as takua was evacuating he thought to himself **"what...have..i..done."** he then took a kohli stick he then charged at the white rahkshi and tried to hit it but it took the stick and threw it.

then it growled at takua then tahu appeared and jumped towards the white rahkshi with his fire swords but the rahkshi shot him with his staff which knocked him out. then takua was surrounded by the 3 rahkshi then lewa flew and took takua. while gali checked on tahu who is consumed by anger **"fire has no brothers!"** told by tahu as he standed up and took his swords **"FIRE CONSUMES ALL! **screamed by tahu as he slammed his swords to the ground which ignited the ground but gali jumped out of the way. as lewa and takua escaped from the rahkshi he told takua **"quick-speed to ..him"** he then took this swords and flew away to help** "i will. PEWKU where you going?"** told by jaller as he called for pewku he then jumped to pew and climbed up while the 3 rahkshi were following him by climbing. but pohatu threw his Climbing Claws


End file.
